Talk:Inheritance/Archive 1
Would a list of NPC's who give out an inheritance as well as requirements for getting it from them be a good idea, or would it just clutter up the page with to much unnecessary information? The only reason I didn't add it when I created the page is because I've only gotten two of these letters and I'm not entirely sure how to go about doing a table with the information in it 14:27, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I say: add them in. If the list becomes too copious, we can decide on some alternative. I've already started the list, adding one person I was aware of. Also, I added book categories to this page, since the letter is considered as such. At some point, the letter should probably have it's own article. --— Radical D (bother \ 14:35, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Grammar question Just wondering, but aren't you supposed to put it along the lines of "From Jarl Name" instead of "Jarl X" (Same with the NPC's name as "Name" instead of "Y")? I think that's the more correct way to say it, because the durp means that word can be changed out depending on the situation. Undead H3r3tic (talk) 15:00, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Amount of inheritance I do not have a screenshot as proof, but I received a letter of inheritance in the name of Uthgerd the Unbroken and received 300 septims as inheritance. I was playing as an Imperial (lvl 33) so their innate gold bonus may have been the cause. Interestingly, I received this letter after I had to murder her in a dungeon following an accidental shout in her general direction...She remained hostile after I sheathed my weapon and I had to kill her. 24 hours later a courier comes in when I get out of Breezehome in Whiterun and gives me the inheritance letter...(PC) f03tu$ - The Evil Baby (talk) 19:43, December 7, 2011 (UTC) What triggers this event to happen? I've had people die on me and I'm not sure why and it's cost me some quests. Ysolda in Whiterun died and it cost me a Daedric quest. 21:41, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Strange Inheritance I received a Letter Inheritance where it says I inherited from a Novice Necromancer. How the ... did that happen? 21:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Inheritence from random unnamed NPCs I believe I can confirm that inheritence can be earned from the deaths of unnamed NPCs. I just recieved my first inheritance note today, and goes as follows: "In the name of Jarl Dengeir of Stuhn, it is with great regret that we inform you of Bandit's death. The deceased has bequeathed unto you a measure of inheritance in the amount of 400 gold pieces." SO.... I'm quite sure this isn't added by any mod I'm running, but here's the list in the event that that *is* the case: Tytanis, No Essential NPCs, Lost Art of the Blacksmith, and Balanced Magic. Now, I don't think any of these would have any reason to change anything to do with inheritance, obvously, but who knows... Tytanis is the only one I'd think ambitous enough to find out where that info *is* in the construction set. Didn't get my spouse's Inheritance letter? I got married to Onmund, but then I killed him as a werewolf, with no witnesses, except maybe for Barbas, cause I heard if you did that, a courier will come to you with an inheritance letter and tell you that you can remarry. It's been a week, I still didn't get that inheritance letter? Will I ever get that letter and be able to remarry or am I stuck with a dead husband? Same has happened here, wait for about 3 days outside of town (example, outside the Brandy-Mug Inn is fine, don't move far away from the road and a courier should appear. This is most likely going to work, I haven't confirmed it yet since I'm always fast travelling from town to town, not to mention they hardly appear in towns anyway - let alone keep up. Yumeyo-yuki (talk) 14:01, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Taarie isn't on the list. I helped her with Radiant Raiment, with that quest. Then suddenly I get a courier saying that she died. I don't even know how! I just finished the Civil War quests on the Stormcloaks, and I saw her afterwards????? Then I went to Dawnstar and got the courier.